Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging modality that can create images of the inside of a human body without using x-rays or other ionizing radiation. MRI systems include a superconducting magnet to create a strong, uniform, static magnetic field B0. When a human body, or part of a human body, is placed in the magnetic field B0, the nuclear spins associated with the hydrogen nuclei in tissue water become polarized, wherein the magnetic moments associated with these spins become preferentially aligned along the direction of the magnetic field B0, resulting in a small net tissue magnetization along that axis. MRI systems also include gradient coils that produce smaller amplitude, spatially-varying magnetic fields with orthogonal axes to spatially encode the magnetic resonance (MR) signal by creating a signature resonance frequency at each location in the body. The hydrogen nuclei are excited by a radio frequency signal at or near the resonance frequency of the hydrogen nuclei, which add energy to the nuclear spin system. As the nuclear spins relax back to their rest energy state, they release the absorbed energy in the form of an RF signal. This RF signal (or MR signal) is detected by one or more RF coils and is transformed into the image using reconstruction algorithms.